Children of Misfortune
by Laura.Dickens
Summary: Mikasa est une jeune danseuse. Levi est le Caporal-Chef de l'armée. Il est fou amoureux d'elle. Elle rougit sous ses regards enflammés. Une parfaite histoire d'amour pourrait naître, dans ce monde calme et paisible. Oui. En effet. Pourrait. / UA (Re-upload et correction de TOUT les chapitres effectuée.)
1. Chapitre 1: (In)Decision

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction. 3

Celle-ci se passe dans un Univers Alternatif, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a pas de titans. Le Livai que je décris est inspiré du Livai de Birth of Livai. Et Mikasa, est comme la Mikasa enfant dans le manga. Mais ne partez pas tout de suite ! Lisez avant !

Rating: K+ mais va évoluer par la suite.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Enjoy o/

**C. H. I. L. D. R. E. N. O. F. M. I. S. F. O. R. T. U. N. E.**

**O**

Chapitre 1 : (In)Decision.

_« La gentillesse est le seul language qu'un sourd peut entendre »_

Inspiré d'une citation de Mark Twain

**O**

Il était une fois. Voilà, comment commencent, la plupart des contes de notre enfance. Mais cette histoire n'est pas un conte. C'est une réalité. Alors commençons notre récit à cet immuable commencement.

Mikasa était une fille pleine de charme. Depuis son plus jeune âge, ses parents l'avaient formée à la danse, et depuis ses 10 ans, elle se livrait à cette pratique quotidienne, allant de-ci, de-là, fouler de ses pieds délicats, les différentes scènes du pays. Durant certaines représentations, la jeune fille, revêtait un magnifique kimono, aux reflets rouge sang et, parsemé de fleurs dorée et argentée. Bien évidemment, nombreux étaient les hommes qui convoitait la jolie jeune asiatique. Malheureusement pour eux, tous étaient éconduits par les parents -bien trop protecteurs- de celle-ci. A la fin de chaque spectacle, ils l'entrainaient dans les coulisses et personne ne pouvait lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Et parmi ces jeunes hommes, il y'en avait un très particulier. Son nom ? Livai. Juste Livai. C'était un homme qui semblait être particulièrement froid, mais également empreint d'une immense tristesse. Il travaillait dans l'armée, en tant que Caporal, et assistait à chacune des représentations de Mikasa, toujours assis au deuxième rang, sur la rangée de gauche, reconnaissable entre tous grâce à sa cape verte, et à son uniforme de soldat. Le militaire regardait toujours la jeune fille qui se sentait rougir à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son regard lui brûler le visage et la dévorer des yeux.

Un jour pourtant, alors qu'elle retournait dans les coulisses, et pour une fois sans ses parents, elle se sentit plaquée contre le mur. Un bruit fluet sortit de ses lèvres sous l'effet de la surprise, mais le caporal pressa fermement sa main contre la bouche de la danseuse, qui ne pouvait se débattre sous l'emprise du brun. Rapidement, elle se calma reconnaissant l'inconnu qui n'en était pas un. Livai la lâcha, et s'éloigna d'un pas. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira doucement. Elle le regarda, les yeux arrondis par la surprise, et porta sa main à sa bouche tout en observant le jeune homme.

_« -Voilà. Comme tu t'en dois t'en douter, merde putain je dis quoi, évidemment que tu t'en doute pas. Euh… J'assiste à chacune de tes représentations, et je te trouve magnifique, tu es vraiment belle, et putain tu me plais. Tu dois me trouver trop vulgaire. Je suis trop vulgaire. Pardonne-moi. Je dois peut-être te vouvoyer. Pardonnez-moi. Je ne sais pas si… si vous avez quelqu'un, si vous êtes libre. Enfin, voilà. »_

Le Caporal s'enfonçait dans ses paroles et bafouillait tellement, qu'il aurait presque pu se sentir rougir, s'il n'avait pas été aussi dur d'esprit. Alors, au lieu des paroles, il préféra les actes. Il prit la main douce et frêle de Mikasa et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable, et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il venait de déclarer sa flamme à la fille qu'il aimait et celle-ci gardait le même regard abasourdi, ce qui inquiéta fort le jeune homme. Il demanda timidement.

_« -Mikasa ? Je suis désolé, je vous ai importuné, je devrais m'en aller. »_

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna et sortit. L'asiatique le rattrapa et tira doucement sur sa cape verte, ne prononçant aucun mot. Elle l'entraina dans sa loge, s'assit sur une chaise, prenant un petit carnet et un stylo. Ses cheveux lâchés tombaient sur ses épaules frêles et dénudées et quelque goutte de sueur tombait le long de son dos, à cause de sa précédente danse. Livai ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était dans sa loge, et cet acte apparemment anodin, était en soi un fait intime.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui tendit le petit carnet recouvert d'une écriture légèrement penchée, jolie et féminine. « Comme elle » pensa Livai. Il commença à lire.

_« -Bonjour, monsieur le Caporal. Je vous appelle comme ça depuis que je vous ai vu, car je ne sais pas votre nom. Mon comportement doit vous sembler bien étrange, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne réponds pas alors que vous venez de me parler. (J'ai vu vos lèvres bouger). La vérité, celle que mes parents tiennent à cacher à tous. La dure vérité qui me concerne est que je suis sourde. Je n'entends pas et je ne parle pas. En revanche, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous m'avez dit à l'oral. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de me le reformuler à l'écrit ? »_

Son monde tout entier s'effondra immédiatement. Mikasa. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer cela plus tôt ? Un battement de pied en désaccord avec la musique, un bras levé trop tôt. Juste une toute petite chose qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

**O**

Voilà, le chapitre 1. Il est un peu court, cependant on rentre dans l'action juste après et je vous promets que les chapitres qui vont suivre, seront bien plus longs.

En espérant que cela vous a plu.


	2. Chapitre 2: A supposed joy

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le merveilleux chapitre 2 avec sa réflexion philosophique de malade. Livai s'est même chopé un mal de tête carabiné. Le pauvre, il n'a pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant x)

Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément, immensément plaisir. Truc de fou 3

Rating: K+ mais va évoluer par la suite.

Auteur: Laura. Dickens. Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. En revanche, la fiction et l'écriture de cette fanfiction, si. Le plagiat est interdit par la loi. Et n'oubliez pas, vous êtes humains, et dotés d'une intelligence qui vous permet de créer des choses en réfléchissant de votre propre initiative. Kiss.

Enjoy o/

**O**

**C. H. I. L. D. R. E. N. O. F. M. I. S. F. O. R. T. U. N. E.**

Chapitre 2 : A supposed joy

_« Le désespoir est silencieux.__ »_

_Albert Camus_

**O**

_« Son monde tout entier s'effondra immédiatement. Mikasa. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer cela plus tôt ? Un battement de pied en désaccord avec la musique, un bras levé trop tôt. Juste une toute petite chose qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille._**_» _**

Soudainement, les yeux de Livai s'arrondirent. Son visage devint livide. Sa main fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables, et le papier s'échappa de celle-ci. La feuille vola, comme le font les feuilles rougeoyantes, quand l'automne arrive. Les arbres meurent et se retrouvent nus et dépouillés de leurs feuilles d'espoir. C'est ce que ressenti le caporal à ce moment-là. Les gens sourds, muets, ou encore même aveugles étaient persécutés et jugés comme des bêtes de foire. On les mettait dans des cirques, et ils faisaient rire les spectateurs sadique et avide, de cette bestialité idiote et corrompue.

Il faut dire que les cirques de monstres comme ils étaient appelés, connaissaient un fort succès auprès de la populace. Les gens difformes, ou présentant un physique particulier y étaient emmenés et exposés comme des animaux. Ce genre d' « activités », dégoutaient Livai au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser faire ça. Cette atrocité, ne pouvait tout simplement pas être faite sur une personne aussi douce qu'elle. Il se mit à penser frénétiquement, des idées saugrenues défilèrent à toute allure, dans son crâne. Mais, bientôt, Mikasa posa sa main sur son avant-bras nu, ce qui stoppa immédiatement ses pensées biscornues dans lesquelles, il s'imaginait déjà prince charmant sauvant sa belle princesse. Idiotie. Le Caporal-chef, la regarda dans les yeux, il prit le crayon entre ses doigts tremblants, et écrit ses lignes :

_« -Ma très chère et douce Mikasa. Mon plus grand souhait, serais qu'aucun mal ne vous soit fait. Si cela était le cas, je crois que j'en mourais de malheur… »_

La jeune fille lisait derrière son épaule, les mots que le garçon écrivait. Elle lui prit le crayon des mains et écrivit rapidement, les sourcils froncés, un rictus au bord des lèvres.

_« -Vous souhaitez ? Mais savez-vous ce que l'on fait aux sourds ? Ils sont envoyés dans des cirques ou dans des couvents ! J'ai 19 ans. Et je ne suis toujours pas mariée, bientôt les gens qui m'entourent vont s'en rendre compte ! Et ce jour là que vais-je donc bien pouvoir faire ? Je serais contrainte et obligée de faire un choix horrible. Un choix que je n'ai pas décidé. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous avez dit à l'oral. »_

Livai soupira. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ouvrit les yeux et sa main cessa immédiatement de trembler. Une idée était née dans son esprit. Une idée qui allait, pouvoir la protéger. Après tout, il ne voulait que son bonheur. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, reprit le carnet, et frôla la main de la jeune danseuse qui rougit à ce contact et retira sa main. Ce geste ne lui échappa pas, plus encore, il le rendit anxieux. Son état passait de l'anxiété la plus totale, à l'apaisement en une fraction de seconde. Il commença à écrire, d'une écriture pressée et serrée que Mikasa eut du mal à lire par la suite.

_« -Je ne peux vous le dire à l'écrit, je dois faire quelque chose avant. Vous devez faire un choix, et j'ai pris à l'instant une décision. Sur ce, je m'en vais. Passez une agréable, fin de soirée. »_

Il se leva, prit la main de la jeune fille et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la peau douce et blanche de celle-ci, afin de lui donner un baisemain digne de ce nom. Après quoi, il prit congé de la jeune fille et sortit de sa loge, il s'appuya contre le mur de couleur beige et laissa son corps glisser contre celui-ci. Il passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller après un affreux cauchemar.

Mais qu'écrivait-il à la fin ? Lui, prendre une décision ? C'était son métier, en effet. « Excellente déduction Livai Holmes », se fit-il remarquer à lui-même. Cette décision dont les lignes ne peuvent pas encore être écrites ici, concernaient Mikasa. Mais était-il digne de prendre une décision pour autrui ? N'allait-elle pas se sentir vexée ? Après tout c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés en face à face auparavant. Alors pourquoi son cœur s'emballait à ce point ? Pourquoi ses joues devenaient rouges ? Ca devait être l'amour. Lui, qui pensait ne jamais plus tomber amoureux. Lui, qui pensait rester caporal dans l'armée et ne connaitre que des aventures sans lendemains. Mais, une voix malsaine, comme un petit diable, qui était si souvent présent sur son épaule droite lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une mauvaise action, chuchota dans le creux de son oreille. Avide. _« Oui, mais elle, est-ce qu'elle t'aime ? » _Livai fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, comme pour faire fuir ses démons. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas pour lui et elle. Juste pour elle, et pour ce foutu bonheur si dur à atteindre. Il se leva et sorti dans la nuit noire sans aucuns bruits.

**O**

Ce chapitre est encore bien trop court à mon goût et au votre aussi j'espère. Mais l'histoire ne fait tout juste que commencer…


	3. Chapitre 3: The Selfish

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Désolée pour ce retard….. J'ai eu de nombreux problèmes personnels et une tonne de devoir à faire en peu de temps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! Je ne mords pas et elles m'aident à m'améliorer !

Pardonnez mes fautes éventuelles dans ce chapitre T-T Je fais partie des pas-doués de ce monde…

Auteur: Laura. Dickens. Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. En revanche, la fiction et l'écriture de cette fanfiction, si. Le plagiat est interdit par la loi. Et n'oubliez pas, vous êtes humains, et dotés d'une intelligence qui vous permet de créer des choses en réfléchissant de votre propre initiative. Kiss.

Enjoy o/

**O**

**C. H. I. L. D. R. E. N. O. F. M. I. S. F. O. R. T. U. N. E.**

Chapitre 3: The Selfish

_« L'égoïsme est né d'un homme que l'on appelle Amour. »_

_Laura. Dickens_

**O**

«Il se leva et sorti dans la nuit noire sans aucun bruits. **»**

**O**

Livai s'avança et tapa trois coups secs contre une grande porte en bois de chêne, d'une immense propriété. La demeure était entourée par des camélias, des cerisiers en fleurs, dont les fleurs rosées tombaient dans un éclatant ballet sur l'herbe tendre et verdoyante. Bientôt, il entendit les petits pas pressés d'une domestique, qui venait lui ouvrir la porte. Dès qu'elle le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle s'inclina légèrement en une petite courbette et murmura un vague :

_« -Bon…Bonjour, Monsieur. Monsieur et Madame, vous attendent dans le petit salon. »_

Il avait son habituelle expression figée, une perle de sueur goutta le long de son dos. Mais surtout, il avait accroché à son habit militaire, les différentes médailles, gagnées au cours de son parcours. Et Dieu sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses. Il entra promptement dans la demeure et suivi la domestique à travers les dédales de couloirs, vastes salons et nombreux escaliers. La jeune fille poussa une porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un petit salon adorablement décoré. Elle s'inclina et repartit sans un mot. Livai ferma la porte et regarda la pièce plus en détail. Un tapis fastueux, sur lequel reposait une table basse en verre. Il y avait aussi plusieurs bibliothèques remplies d'ouvrages poussiéreux, un bureau en bois massif, qui brillait tellement qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait été lustré à l'instant. Et en face de lui, deux grandes fenêtres qui atteignaient le plafond. Il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et poussa le rideau de velours vert, afin d'admirer la vue. Et quelle vue ! Mikasa était là, belle et souriante, portant une robe blanche, un gilet rose et une grande écharpe rouge. Ses cheveux marron foncés chatouillaient le creux de sa nuque. Il ne l'avait revu depuis leur brève entrevue dans sa loge. Une quinte de toux sèche le fit sortir de sa douce torpeur, et il en lâcha le rideau pour se retourner. Les parents de Mikasa se tenaient là. Droits, stressés, et se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Mais ils savaient tous les trois dans cette pièce pourquoi ils étaient là. Livai se racla la gorge.

_« -Je sais que Mikasa est sourde. »_

Le père de la jeune fille soupira et se laissa choir sur le siège rembourré tandis que sa femme s'appuya contre celui-ci.

_« -Nous… » _Commença-t-il en prenant la main de sa chère et tendre, « _nous avons lu votre lettre. Monsieur Livai. Nous voulons seulement savoir ce que vous comptez faire »_

« -_L'épouser », _dit-il comme si le mariage était l'évidence même dans cette situation.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et Livai crut que leurs mâchoires allaient toucher le sol tellement ils ouvraient la bouche.

« -_Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, tout de même ? Vous… Mikasa a 19 ans…. »_

Le brun lui coupa immédiatement la parole, à limite de l'exaspération.

_« -Oui..Oui… Je sais qu'elle a 19 ans. Moi-même, j'en ai 26. Par ailleurs, ma demande est on ne peut plus sérieuse. Je veux qu'elle devienne ma femme. Elle est sourde et muette, et comme vous venez de le dire à l'instant, elle a 19 ans. Nous nous répétons, mais bref. Bientôt, les gens se demanderont pourquoi, l'une des dernières représentantes de cette famille, n'a toujours ni de fiancé, ni de mari. De plus, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas les demandes qui manquent. Je suis persuadé que vous croulez sous les lettres d'hommes éperdus d'amour pour elle. » _Il se calla contre son fauteuil avant de reprendre_. « C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Je suis Caporal-chef dans l'armée comme vous devez le savoir. J'ai un revenu, et une situation stable. Je connais votre « soi-disant » secret et il ne m'effraie nullement. Bref, je résume. Voulez-vous m'accorder la main de votre fille ? »_

Le vieil homme soupira et regarda sa femme, après quoi il murmura : _« Veuillez nous excusez un instant… »_

Ils sortirent du petit salon et rapidement des murmures allant du grave à l'aigu se firent entendre. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et reprirent leurs place, comme si il ne c'était absolument rien passé.

_« -D'accord. De toute façon, avons-nous d'autres choix ? Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions alors d'accord… »_

_« -Je souhaiterais qu'elle vienne habiter chez moi, dès aujourd'hui. Le temps qu'elle s'habitue, après quoi nous organiseront les préparatifs du mariage. C'est rapide, je sais, » _ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air surpris et désemparé._ « Mais le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. J'ai une course à faire en ville. Je reviendrai la chercher dans deux heures. »_

« -_Très bien_, » soupira-t-il.

Livai se leva, lentement. Il sortit du petit salon et traversa, seul le long couloir qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. A un moment, il s'arrêta. Une peinture de Mikasa et de ses parents avait attiré son attention. Elle était tellement belle, sa peau blanche et pâle contrastait avec ses magnifiques cheveux bruns. Et dire qu'il venait de demander sa main. Sur ses dernières pensées il sortit du bâtiment, marcha lentement dans les rues pavés, et disparut.

**O**

Deux heures plus tard, il se tenait face à la grande porte, attendant patiemment la sortie de sa future promise. Mikasa apparut enfin. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle semblait absolument perdue. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle fronça les sourcils. Son père la poussa en avant et la fit rentrer dans la calèche de couleur crème.

_« -Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur », _dit Livai, tandis que le cocher peinait à charger les bagages bien trop nombreux et surtout volumineux de la jeune demoiselle, _« vous avez fait le bon choix. »_

Sur ces derniers mots, ils se saluèrent avec toute la politesse qui leur était due, notamment grâce à leurs rangs respectifs, toute en espérant se revoir bientôt afin de planifier dans les moindres détails la future union des deux jeunes gens.

Durant tout le trajet, Livai contempla Mikasa, qui elle regardait avec grande attention le paysage, à travers la vitre. Elle semblait absente. Le garçon soupira. Même si elle ne savait pas encore tout, il avait fait le bon choix. Il le savait.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent chez lui. C'était une maison mitoyenne, dans une petite rue tranquille de la ville. Les volets étaient marrons foncés, ce qui contrastait avec le mur fait de briques rouges. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et invita la jeune fille à entrer. Ce qui frappa Mikasa, tout d'abord fut la propreté des lieux. Jamais elle n'avait vu une maison aussi propre. Il déchargea puis porta ses bagages jusqu'à l'étage et revint rapidement, chercher Mikasa qui ne savant pas quoi faire ne l'avait pas suivi. Ensembles, ils montèrent à l'étage, et arrivèrent dans une chambre sombre. Un lit, un bureau, une bibliothèque. Livai semblait nerveux et gêné. Et elle comprit que ce devait être sa chambre. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et sortit son carnet. Le caporal-chef en sortit un également.

_« -Bonjour monsieur Livai. Vous m'avez emmenée chez vous. Enfin, je suppose. Mes parents m'ont presque chassée de chez moi. Et vous m'avez amené ici, sans que j'en sache la raison. Cette situation est très bizarre et à vrai dire je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. Je… »_

Mais elle n'eut pas même le temps de continuer sa phrase, que les lèvres de Livai se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Elle cligna les yeux, et le repoussa terriblement gênée. Elle se recroquevilla comme une enfant sans repère à l'extrémité du lit. Et à ce moment-là, le caporal sut qu'il avait véritablement merdé. D'ailleurs pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Lui-même, ne le savait pas. Il se leva et claqua la porte. Murmurant un léger _« putain »_ que Mikasa, évidemment ne put entendre. La jeune fille resta enfermée dans la chambre toute la soirée. Le jeune homme lui apporta une assiette de potage, qu'elle ne daigna toucher. Rapidement elle s'endormit dans les draps fraichement parfumé, quelque chose comme une odeur de savon et de lessive et d'une autre senteur qu'elle ne parvenait à discerner.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eut la surprise de trouver un post-it collé sur l'oreiller.

_Je suis un con._

Elle se redressa et regarda au sol, plusieurs post-it semblaient « l'attendre »

_Je te dois la vérité._

_D'abord, je m'excuse de t'avoir embrassé._

_C'était totalement idiot._

Elle sortit de la chambre pieds nus.

_Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es là ?_

_Depuis que je sais que tu es sourde._

_Je n'ai qu'une peur._

_Celle de te perdre._

_Parce que je t'aime … beaucoup._

Ses pieds foulèrent les marches impeccables de l'escalier qu'elle descendit avec une extrême douceur.

_Et j'ai demandé ta main à ton père._

_Afin qu'il ne t'arrive rien,_

_Parce que je sais que je pourrais te protéger._

_Et je suis un putain de salaud égoïste._

_Mais je t'aime. Alors je te le demande officiellement maintenant…_

_Même si je sais que c'est mièvre_

_Même si je sais que c'est trop rapide_

_Même si je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes_

_Même si je ne sais pas si tu vas être heureuse avec moi_

Mikasa poussa la porte et découvrit Levi, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, buvant son thé. Un dernier post-it trônait sur la table.

_Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?_

**O**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que la longueur vous convient XD

N'oubliez pas la p'tite review qui fait plaisir à mon p'tit cœur !


	4. Chapitre 4: The Bloody Sweetness

Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente . J'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs et des soucis personnels tout et tout… BREF ! Pour me faire pardonner j'ai un jeu de mot !

**MIKASA ES TU CASA.**

Voilà ça m'a fait rire x) C'était le mot de l'auteur !

PS : La citation est chelou au possible et trop bizarre mais je l'aime bien alors je la laisse.

Rating: T

Auteur: Laura. Dickens. Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. En revanche, la fiction et l'écriture de cette fanfiction, si. Le plagiat est interdit par la loi. Et n'oubliez pas, vous êtes humains, et dotés d'une intelligence qui vous permet de créer des choses en réfléchissant de votre propre initiative. Kiss.

Enjoy o/

**O**

**C. H. I. L. D. R. E. N. O. F. M. I. S. F. O. R. T. U. N. E.**

Chapitre 4: The Bloody Sweetness

_«L'amour s'abat sur autant d'inconnu que le sang mort coule sous d'innombrable tombes. »_

_Laura. Dickens_

**O**

«._Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? _**»**

**O**

La jeune fille ne sut que dire à la suite de cette demande pour le moins impromptue. Un nombre incalculable de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle chancela et son pas devint moins sûr. Mikasa se tint à la table, essayant de regarder le caporal dans les yeux sans devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Chose se révélant ardue, lorsque l'on se trouve en présence d'un tel homme qui est, qui plus est à deux centimètres de sa figure. Est ce qu'il lui plaisait? Pouvait-elle construire un avenir durable avec lui ? Non, impossible. Tout cela c'était juste pour la sauver. Pour… Juste pourquoi. Bien qu'il lui ait déjà expliqué, elle se demandait encore pourquoi il était venu pour…elle. Le tissu de la chemise blanche bien trop grande pour une jeune fille aussi frêle semblait flotter autour de ses cuisses blanches. Elle s'assit en face de lui, et lui prit le carnet des mains, gênée.

_« -Ecoutez. »_ Commença-t-elle à écrire avant que Livai la stoppe, et lui prenne le stylo des mains.

_« -Tutoyiez-moi. »_

_« -Seulement si vous me tutoyiez aussi. »_

Le jeune homme soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

_« -D'accord… »_

_« -Donc, je reprends. Ecoute, on se connait à peine toi et moi, et je ne sais pas, je ne peux me marier avec un homme sans avoir consulté mes parents. Je préférerais en parler avec eux, si tu es d'accord évidemment. »_

_« Putain de merde »_, pensa Livai, « _J'avais oublié que les filles demandent toujours l'avis de Papa et Maman pour n'importe quelle décision. » _Néanmoins, il consentit à écrire sur le carnet un simple _: « Ok. On peut y aller demain, mais j'ai déjà demandé, sinon tu ne serais pas chez moi… »_

_« -Je me demandais justement pourquoi j'étais chez toi…. Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne. » _Répondit-elle ironique mais néanmoins souriante.

**O**

Livai toqua plusieurs fois, mais personne ne répondit. La chose semblait plus que curieuse, elle semblait grotesque. Une maison avec autant de domestique et personne pour répondre lorsque l'on frappe ? Un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse la grande porte. Du sang partout sur les murs, les sols, les tableaux, les vitres. Jamais, il n'avait vu autant de sang de sa vie, même sur un champ de bataille. Et l'odeur ! Mon dieu l'odeur ! Un mélange de chair en décomposition, de poussière accumulée depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, du parfum âpre et métallique du sang. Et d'une autre odeur… Une senteur fleurie de rose. Putain ce que ça prenait les tripes C'est là que le militaire vit l'amas de corps que formaient à la fois les domestiques de la maison ainsi que ses hôtes. Les têtes, les jambes, les bras, les intestins et les cervelles formaient une douce valse ensanglantée. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de dégueuler sur place : _« Putain. Non. NON. Putain de merde. PUTAIN. » _Et soudain une autre pensée, bien plus importante vint à son esprit. _« Mikasa ! MIKASA ! »_

Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte, et courut. Il l'appelait, oubliant presque qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre. Il se déchira les cordes vocales pour elle, pour prononcer son nom, et il aurait préféré hurler de cette manière dans bien d'autres situations que celle-là. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ça. Elle était presque trop fragile.

Et il la vit, là, souriante, s'approchant de lui. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise dans la maison de son enfance, que dans la demeure impeccable de Livai. Il essaya de l'empêcher, de faire rempart de son corps. Mais il avait clairement sous-estimé sa force. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui sourit, le chatouilla, rien n'y fit. Mikasa ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça soudainement. La jeune danseuse fronça les sourcils et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, afin de lui coller un léger baiser sur le coin de la lèvre. Ne s'y attendant pas Livai en fut troublé, baissa sa garde et permit à la jeune fille de passer sous son bras droit tendu en croix. Il lui attrapa la manche, se fit violent, méchant. Mais la porte était à deux pas. Et le mal était déjà fait. Elle avait déjà vu les corps démembrés de ses défunts parents.

Les larmes roulèrent comme du cristal, sur ses joues de porcelaine. Ses jambes de verres se brisèrent contre le sol. Et son cri déchirant avait le même effet que le crissement du cristal sur un miroir d'étain.

Le caporal-chef la prit dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa si vivement que son dos vint percuter la grande porte. Il passa sa main sur son visage, la laissant pleurer tout son soûl, puis regarda la scène macabre. Quelque chose se détachait du champ de coquelicot funèbre, un liseron blanc avait éclot. Livai s'approcha, marchant malencontreusement sur des restes humains, et attrapa du bout des doigts une enveloppe d'une blancheur choquante. Il la mit dans l'intérieur de sa veste, attrapa Mikasa par le bras.

Elle ne pouvait même pas marcher alors, telle la princesse qu'elle était à ses yeux, il la porta, et la trouva plus lourde. Le poids du chagrin était effectivement passé par là. Lors du chemin du retour il la cala contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

**O**

La jeune femme s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Une odeur de décomposition emplissait encore ses narines, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas outre mesure.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Livai faisait les cent pas. Droite, gauche, gauche droite, on se retourne et on marche. Défilé militaire, en veux-tu, en voilà. La lettre blanche lui faisait de l'œil, et putain ce qu'il avait envie de l'ouvrir. N'y tenant plus, il la déshabilla de son cachet de cire rouge et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il eut, tout d'abord, du mal à lire l'écriture manuscrite la façon d'écrire n'étant pas son fort.

_« Lorsque la brume du printemps sourit,_

_Tu m'échappes des doigts ma jolie._

_Tu m'as été volée du regard d'abord,_

_Et de l'emprise ensuite._

_Mais l'effort est le même,_

_Et c'est ainsi que je pars à ta poursuite._

_Ne t'occupe pas des pétales laissés sur la route,_

_Ils ne sont que distraction._

_Ne t'occupe pas de moi, mais doute._

_Et souviens-toi des douces journées passées sur le balcon. _

_Je ne veux pas détruire, seulement à petit feu,_

_Profite bien de ton stupide mariage, profitez bien à deux,_

_Je reviendrais peut-être dans quelques années,_

_Jouer mon trouble-fête,_

_Si ce n'est déjà fait. »_

**A Brief Tint.**

D'abord Livai pensa : _« Wow, c'est quoi ce bordel. »_ puis _« C'est qu'il écrit bien le troufion. » et « Un rageux de plus on est dans la merde. »_

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et se dit que prévenir les flics serait peut être une foutue bonne idée. Profitant du sommeil de sa danseuse, il sortit non sans avoir fermé la porte à double tour auparavant. Livai se dépêcha, volant presque jusqu'au coin de la rue afin de prévenir ceux qu'il appelait "les poulets". Il leur raconta le massacre et s'en alla aussitôt, se foutant bien de savoir s'ils croyaient en la véracité de ses propos. Après que cela fut fait, il voulut faire quelque course, mais l'idée même d'avoir laissé Mikasa seule chez lui après tout ça, lui fit simplement hâter le pas. Il ouvrit la porte, verrouilla encore et monta les marchés impeccables quatre par quatre sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures.

Mikasa dormait d'un sommeil agité et sans rêve, suante et surtout remuante. Le caporal s'assit sur le bord du lit, cette simple pression sur le matelas la fit se relever en sursaut immédiatement. Il se déchaussa, son attitude maniaque revenait toujours au galop, et se glissa dans les draps frais. Évidemment la jeune fille pris peur, le questionna du regard, ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude qui devenait incessant. Un moment calme, attentionné et l'autre violent. La jeune femme ne savait plus sur quel pied danser (et ceci n'est pas un jeu de mot.) Néanmoins, elle n'avait même plus la force de résister et lorsqu'il l'attira contre son torse, elle ne réagit pas, se laissant faire sous cette douce étreinte.

Il murmura son nom : _« Mikasa, Mikasa, mikasa, »_ promena ses lèvres contre son front. Le réconfort n'était pas son domaine de prédilection mais il fit ce qu'il pût. Elle le regarda avec des yeux voilés par la tristesse et se retourna pour lui faire face. Cette initiative surpris le militaire, mais il se raisonna bien vite lorsque la jeune fille cala son visage contre son torse musclé, enserrant son corps de ses bras menus et mêlant ses jambes fines aux siennes robustes.

Elle déboutonna les deux premiers boutons et à ce moment-là Livai ne sut que dire tellement sa surprise était grande. Il essayait d'ignorer sa poitrine sur son torse et leurs corps dont la proximité devenait à ses yeux, obscène. Pourtant son visage ne laissait rien paraître.

Des doigts blancs frôlèrent sa clavicule. _« Dit »_ commença-y-elle à écrire _« on »_ elle marqua une légère pause, _« on va attendre pour le mariage ? »_

Il sourit. Non, c'était lui qui avait ses saletés d'idées perverses. Mikasa était toujours naïve et innocente. Pourtant une pensée vint à son esprit. Elle n'allait pas vouloir rester collée à son cul tout le temps, elle allait un jour vouloir voler de ses propres ailes et ça Livai en avait un peu peur.

_« Tu travailles dans l'armée ? »_ écrit-elle

Une fois encore il acquiesça.

_« Tu entraînes des personnes ? »_

Il hocha encore la tête se demandant où elle voulait en venir. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et tandis qu'elle écrivait _« Alors apprends moi à me battre »_, elle s'avança et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant couler une goutte de sang.

Franchement, cette fille était un sacré numéro et lui était devin avec ça. Lorsqu'il grogna, la jeune femme prit ce semblant de réponse pour un oui et se recoucha sur le lit moelleux. La seule pensée cohérente que pouvait formuler Livai à ce moment-là fut: _« Putain, c'est moi ou il y'a une tension bizarre entre nous deux. »_

**O**

Merci d'avoir lu ce quatrième chapitre ! Remarquez que la présentation est un peu mieux qu'avant ._.

**A Brief Tint, **signifie « une teinte brève. »

**O**

**Réponse aux REVIEWS anonymes : **

_Etant donné que je suis un peu con con et que cela faisait 45 ans que je n'avais pas publié, je cherchais encore un bouton afin de répondre aux reviews anonymes. Avant de me rappeler qu'il n'y en avait pas. DONC, je vais y répondre à la fin de chaque chapitre. Même si ce n'est qu'un petit merci, je vous remercie de commenter ma fiction. _

Catherine : Merci d'avoir commenté ma fanfiction. Je vais me dépêcher pour les prochains chapitres, je vous le promets !

Llunch09: Merci beaucoup. Oui le RivaMika vaincra *^*.

FaaFa : Merci d'avoir commenté ma fanfic !

**O**

Une p'tite review ça fait toujours plaisir !

**O**


	5. Chapitre 5: Thick Skin

Chapitre 5….. Déjà, je vais vraiment essayer de publier plus vite ! Même si j'écris généralement la moitié sur un cahier, puis par portable (et que c'est très … saoulant) Faut vraiment que j'investisse dans un petit ordinateur portable ._. Désolée s'il y'a des fautes o

Auteur: Laura. Dickens. Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

Enjoy o/

**O**

**C. H. I. L. D. R. E. N. O. F. M. I. S. F. O. R. T. U. N. E.**

Chapitre 5: Thick Skin

_«La vie est une rose dont chaque pétale est une illusion, et chaque épine une réalité.»_

_Alfred de Musset_

**O**

«La seule pensée cohérente que pouvait formuler Livai à ce moment là fut: _« Putain, c'est moi ou il y'a une tension bizarre entre nous deux. » _

**O**

Livai ouvrit les yeux, aveuglé par les clairs rayons de soleil. Celui-ci pénétrait dans la pièce, la réchauffant, en faisant un endroit douillet et confortable. Le militaire aurait pu dire ce genre de chose, si seulement il n'avait pas ce foutu soleil de merde dans la gueule, dès le matin, et ce putain de poids qui le collait dans le dos.

En effet, Mikasa était à moitié allongée sur lui. Sa tête était callée entre son omoplate et sa nuque. Il pouvait sentir ses lèvres et ses cils dans le creux de son cou, ainsi que ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillaient presque délicieusement la joue accolée à l'oreiller. Il se releva délicatement afin de ne pas pousser sa, désormais, fiancée, comme un sac à patate. Le jeune homme s'assit et s'étira à la manière d'un chat. Les bras tendus vers le ciel, relâchant chacun de ses muscles. Après quoi, il se rallongea, passant un bras sous l'oreiller blanc et l'autre autour de Mikasa, afin de l'attirer conter lui. C'est comme ça qu'il put voir ses joues encore humides de larmes. Les événements macabres de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et il les chassa aussi vite que sa conscience le pouvait. Un soupir passa ses lèvres et vint effleurer la joue de la belle endormie, provoquant sur sa peau, un courant d'air glacé. Quelques secondes après cela, elle se réveilla et tomba nez à nez (sans mauvais jeu de mots), avec Livai. Elle se recula sous la surprise, peu habituée à se réveiller le visage à quelques millimètres d'un jeune homme plutôt séduisant. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, évidemment. Son action fut stoppée, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était maintenue dans cette position, par un bras puissant. Cet acte fit apparaitre un très mince et très léger sourire sur le visage du coupable. Finalement Mikasa consentit à se serrer contre le torse du brun. Après tout, quel autre geste aurait-elle effectué, emprisonnée de la sorte. Au bout de quelques minutes, Livai attrapa son petit carnet et y nota rapidement les mots suivants : _« T'as faim ? »_

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas faim, tout ce qui venait de se passer était encore trop récent dans sa mémoire, tout cela lui retournait l'estomac et l'odeur putride la rebutait d'autant plus. Et alors, immédiatement sa mine s'assombrit et redevint pleine de désespoir. Les corps, le massacre. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la mort de ses parents. Après tout, la logique et la bienséance voulait que ce soit les enfants qui enterrent les parents, pas le contraire. Le militaire comprit très bien ce changement d'humeur et n'insista pas. Néanmoins, il continua d'écrire : _« Je descends, j'arrive »_

Il se leva donc, descendit les escaliers impeccables et se rendit à pas feutrés dans sa cuisine. Il sortit un plateau, du pain, du beurre, de la confiture, deux tasses, fit du thé et ajouta un soupçon de lait. Comme un gentleman, quoi ! Lorsqu4il remonta, il trouva une Mikasa essoufflée, tremblante, les joues échauffées par une vision, un cauchemar éveillé, un fantôme du passé, ou que sais-je encore. Livai n'avait aucune idée de la pensée qui était venue parasiter l'esprit de la jeune fille et la mettait dans un tel état. Il posa le plateau et ses victuailles, sur son bureau en bois vernis, mit un genou sur le matelas afin de pouvoir poser sa main sur son front. L'idiote avait migré à l'autre bout du lit, ne rendant pas la chose des plus confortables. La danseuse était brulante. Livai s'engueula mentalement, puis l'engueula en écrivant : _« Il faut que tu manges ! »_ Elle secoua la tête. _« Tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier, putain, Mikasa »._ Il prit la tasse de thé et la posa au bord de ses lèvres pleines, la forçant littéralement à boire le liquide ambré. Après cela, il lui fit manger un peu de pain à la confiture et la détailla. Elle était encore plus diaphane que d'habitude, -les draps et sa chemise de nuit n'arrangeait rien- et ses yeux noir insondables ressortaient encore plus avec cette divine blancheur. Seul le rose moucheté sur ses joues, rendait son portrait vivant, et enlevait cette impression d'image cadavérique du visage de sa douce promise. Il fit une pause. _« Tu veux prendre un bain ? »._ Elle acquiesça, et évidemment, il partit lui faire couler un bain. Mikasa se mit au bord du lit, laissant ses jambes frôler le sol. Mais lorsqu'elle donna l'impulsion pour se lever, elle en fut incapable. Ses jambes la lâchaient, elles aussi. « Putain de merde » pensa le brun, _« Si elle n'arrive plus à marcher on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou »_ En effet, une jolie jeune fille sourde, ne parlant pas, ancienne danseuse et ayant perdu l'usage de ses jambes, était un type de scenario parfait pour les foires de monstres. Et cette peur bouillonnait en Livai, devenant de plus en plus aiguisée au fil des jours, tel un couperet de guillotine. Il se reprit. _« Non, non c'est la bouffe ça, et le choc, ouais c'est ça. »_. Il soupira si ça continuait comme ça il n'aurait pas une épouse mais une enfant de 9 ans. Il rit à cette pensée, et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. _« Il faut que je te déshabille ou…. »_ Commença-il narquois. Après tout, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure. Il avait 26 ans. Des filles nues, il en avait déjà vu. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque des putains dans les bordels du sud de la ville. Mais bon c'était Mikasa et…Ces mots firent immédiatement réagir la jeune fille, qui rougit, elle mit fin à ses élucubrations et à ses souvenirs peu catholiques. _« Non mais ça vas pas ! Je...Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. »_ Écrivit-elle après lui avoir dérobé le carnet des mains. Il ferma donc la porte, mi-déçu, mi-soulagé et glissa contre celle-ci, tout en se passant la main sur le visage. _« Bon Dieu. » _

Le temps passa, et le militaire entendait seulement le froissement limpide de l'eau. Il pouvait presque distinguer le _« Pop » _rassurant des bulles formées par le savon mousseux. Savon qui recouvrait le corps relativement bien fait d'une certaine brune, dont il avait pu dresser un brève esquisse après leur nuit précédente (en tout bien tout honneur, évidemment). Livai sentit ses joues s'échauffer quelque peu _« Pense à un monstre, grand, moche, asexué, avec une gueule bien dégueulasse, qui… je ne sais pas…se goinfre d'humains. »_ se dit-il intérieurement, même si extérieurement sa gêne semblait être passée. Enfin, il entendit de légers bruits de pas, et des _« Plocs »_ venant des gouttes qui s'écoulaient de… qui tombaient, quoi.

Peu de temps après, un bruit relativement bref, attira son attention. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte. Mikasa était habillée et l'attendait, assise sur le rebord de la salle de bain. Elle avait perdu toute motivation.

**O**

Cette routine continua durant plusieurs semaines. Les jours devenaient inlassablement long, la police ne donnait pas de nouvelles, le carnet était rempli de pages désespérément blanches. Livai avait prit des congés, et le travail commençaient à lui manquer.

L'enterrement fut bref, la maison fut vendue, et Mikasa mit de côté la coquette somme récoltée. Les domestiques ne travaillant pas le jour du massacre, furent renvoyés. Et la jeune fille ne bougeait presque pas. Ses yeux étaient sombres et son corps semblait dépérir en même temps que son âme.

Un jour, pourtant, Livai vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il tira la chaise de sa petite table de cuisine, et commença à écrire. Furieusement, rageusement. La danseuse craignait que son comportement l'ait usé et qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle. Et là, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Elle le vit tourner la page, et, angoissée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est fou ce que le temps peut être long, il se joue de nous, s'amusant de notre lassitude, nous faisant espérer, quelque chose qui certainement n'accompliras pas nos souhaits les plus profonds. Finalement, il lui tendit la lettre, se leva, et partit s'adosser contre l'embrasure de la porte. Le militaire avait besoin d'être debout, de ses sentir dans cet état de confiance qui, manifestement, à ce moment là, avait déserté le bataillon.

_« Mikasa, _

_Je suis nul pour écrire les lettres, je suis même carrément une merde. Oui je suis vulgaire et j'en ai un peu rien à foutre, d'ailleurs, je suis comme ça, et faut pas m'en vouloir. Ça brise un idéal, je sais, mais bon, pas le choix. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que la violence et la douleur sont les meilleurs moyens pour faire apprendre quelque chose, à quelqu'un. Je n'aime pas la théorie, parce que la pratique fait bien plus ses preuves dans mon putain de métier. (Je dois outrager tes yeux, là, non ?) Alors, vu que je ne peux ni te taper, ni t'en coller une, ni te casser les dents ou les côtes, voire tout en même temps, comme je l'aurais fait déjà depuis longtemps à un de mes hommes, (Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais j'ai un cœur, quand même, et tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, merde. Je sais que j'ai la peau dure, mais bon. ) Je t'écris une lettre. Ouais, si on m'avait dit ça une fois dans ma vie… Mais t'as pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Et moi, je ne veux (et ne peux) pas être responsable des vies de tout le monde. Alors vu que tu captes pas vraiment où je veux en venir, je vais t'expliquer le plus simplement du monde, au cas où tu comprendrais pas dans quelle merde on est en ce moment même. _

_Tu parles pas. T'entends pas. Et les foires de monstres, ils se feront bien plaisir avec toi. T'es mignonne, et en plus t'es différente. Que demande le peuple. Alors si t'as envie d'attendre sagement dans ton petit coin, dans ta cage dorée, que des gens se ramènent pour t'emmener et t'enfermer dans une cage noire de crasse, vas-y. Vas les voir direct, on économisera tous notre temps comme ça. _

_Tes parents sont morts, assassinés, je sais, c'est dur. Mais faut passer au dessus, elle est où la fille qui m'a mordu la lèvre et qui voulait que je lui apprenne à se battre ? Elle s'est suicidée où ça se passe comment ? Nan, parce que je la cherche donc si tu la vois tu pourrais me le dire ? Tu sais j'ai été voir partout, dans les bordels, mais aucune trace d'elle à l'horizon. Elle s'est peut-être fait baiser, qui sait ? A ce rythme là, on est parti pour ça de toute façon. _

_Donc si tu changes d'avis, ou que tu te réveilles, ou qu'un miracle se passe. Fais le moi savoir. _

_Livai. »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Mikasa se leva et le gifla violemment, le brun se laissa faire, et un maigre sourire vint se coller sur son visage. Après quoi, elle monta en trombe les escaliers et claqua violemment la porte, vexée de ces paroles.

_« Au moins, elle a bougé son cul… _» Pensa-t-il en se massant la joue _« Elle a une poigne c'te fille » _

**O**

Au bout d'une heure, la jeune femme descendit, et fit exactement comme Livai avait fait précédemment, elle tira la chaise, et commença à écrire. Enfin, pleine d'assurance, et de fierté, elle lui tendit la lettre.

_« Livai, _

_Je suis douée pour écrire des lettres, je connais la politesse, moi au moins. Mais pour une fois, je vais me permettre d'abandonner quelque peu cette bienséance de façade. Mais bon, je suis contradictoire, je suis comme ça, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que la parole pouvait tout résoudre et étant donné que je ne suis pas l'incarnation du tyran, et que comme tu me l'as si gentiment fais remarquer, je suis dans l'incapacité dans « placer une »…. Les seuls gestes pratiques que je fais sont des pas de danse, et de ce fait je te rejoins sur le fait que parfois la théorie est d'une inutilité consternante.(Oui, c'est contradictoire, mais je m'en fous, je comprends, tu comprends.) Néanmoins, je ne t'autorise pas, ni à me frapper, ni à me gifler, ni à me briser les dents, les os, ou que sais-je. Tu as raison sur ce point, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Mais tu es tellement bizarre que c'est compréhensible non ? Je te signale que non, je ne suis pas une prostituée, que non je ne me suis pas suicidée, je suis bien là en face de toi. Prête à te re-gifler s'il le faut. _

_Mais, je ne retire pas mes « putains » de paroles (Je l'ai bien employé ? Parce que toi t'as l'air de t'y connaitre dans ce domaine.), et je veux toujours que…. « Apprends-moi à me battre » ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Et…je, je te remercie un minimum, de t'être occupé de moi. Et puis, tu es… un …abruti ? Idiot ? Connard ? Ouais ça c'est bien. Voilà. _

_Alors si tu es toujours d'accord, si tu ne m'en veux pas trop, fais le moi savoir. _

_Mikasa. »_

Livai sourit, rit presque. Le commentaire sur les prostituées n'était pas obligatoire, mais il devait au moins reconnaitre que sa future femme, était … brutale ? Rancunière ? Un peu des deux ? Il se leva tout doucement, se pencha vers elle, et toujours avec cet air impassible, lui attrapa doucement le menton. Il inclina sa tête, et lui mordit la lèvre. Une goutte de sang s'échappa, et celle-ci se retrouva léchée par le caporal. Cet acte la fit rougir, le militaire attrapa le stylo alors, et écrivit.

_« -D'accord princesse, je vais t'apprendre. _

_Ps : Rougis pas, tu m'as fait pareil il y'a quelques semaines, je te rends juste la monnaie de ta pièce. »_

Il s'éloigna d'elle un rictus narquois sur les lèvres, et se dit que finalement, la vie allait devenir un peu plus amusante.

**O**

Merci d'avoir lu ! Ce chapitre était trop marrant à écrire x) ça claaaashe !

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

Leyana : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !

**O**

Petite note : Je n'écris pas pour les reviews. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai constaté quelque chose, quand même. Le chapitre 4 a été vu/lu par une petite centaine de personne. Le nombre de reviews pour ce chapitre ? 3. Donc soit je pars dans la mauvaise direction, soit j'ai un problème mais y'a un écart…titanesque, là x) (LOOOL). Enfin bref, je prends ça avec le sourire, ce n'est pas très grave de toute façon, ce n'est pas méchant, juste une petite remarque


	6. Chapitre 6: Beating Heart

Déjà, je remercie les personnes qui ont suivi ma fanfiction, ou ont pris le temps de commenter. VRAIMENT MERCI. J'hésitais vraiment à mettre le petit texte de fin, parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez agressés, mais je suis très contente que vous l'ayez bien pris.

Pour finir, si vous voulez être prévenu lorsqu'un chapitre sort et que vous n'avez pas de compte fanfiction, vous pouvez très bien m'envoyer un message sur mon skyblog : _xDays-Unreal_ !

Genre: Romance/ Crime/ Angst

Auteur: Laura. Dickens. Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Je me suis inspirée de la chanson Beating Heart, d'Ellie Goulding pour écrire certains passages.

Bonne lecture!

**O**

**C. H. I. L. D. R. E. N. ****O. F. M. I. S. F. O. R. T. U. N. E.**

Chapitre 6: Beating Heart

_«La véritable indulgence consiste à comprendre et à pardonner les fautes qu'on ne serait pas capable de commettre.»_

Victor Hugo

**O**

_«Il s'éloigna d'elle un rictus narquois sur les lèvres, et se dit que finalement, la vie allait devenir un peu plus amusante.»_

**O**

Dès le lendemain matin, l'entrainement commença. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, et le ciel aux couleurs changeantes s'éclaircirait peu à peu. Quelques nuages venaient perturber le camaïeu qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Rougeoiement, et douceur bleutée. La fenêtre ouverte donnait donc sur ce paysage encore léthargique, laissant l'air pur et frais matinal pénétrer dans la pièce, chatouillant la peau d'une belle endormie.

La nuit fut de courte durée pour Mikasa. Car dés 6 heures du matin, Livai avait décidé que son entrainement commençait. Et lorsque Livai décide, les autres suivent. C'est comme ça. C'est donc de cette manière et avec ce principe, qu'à l'aube, moment où le soleil n'avait pas pointé le bout de ses rayons, que la jeune femme se fit réveiller avec une extrême délicatesse par son fiancé. Comment ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas ? Vous avez raison, on s'en doute tous. Il l'a réveillée avec un grand seau d'eau dans la gueule. Et évidemment, comme une personne normalement constituée, Mikasa ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs ruisselaient d'eau froide, tout comme son visage. Ses yeux ténébreux lançaient des éclairs. Elle était en colère. Livai avait déjà prévu le coup et adorait littéralement cette façon de réveiller les gens, sa fiancée n'échappait pas à la règle. Et c'est avec ce sadisme mal contenu qu'il pouvait délibérément faire nettoyer et surtout faire briller les chambres de ses soldats. La jeune fille se releva donc à contre cœur. Elle attrapa au vol, des vêtements qu'il lui lança et regarda la pancarte que son désormais futur entraineur tenait : _« Tu t'changes. » _Il tourna la page._ « Et puis, 50 pompes, là, maintenant. Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

Il se retourna, et elle enfila une sorte de survêtement féminin, composé d'un short et d'un maillot relativement large. Elle secoua les épaules, en signe d'incompréhension. Des pompes ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc. Et puis c'était ça son entrainement. Le militaire mit ses bras de chaque coté de son corps. Un de ses poings s'enfonçait dans le drap humide encore mouillé et il fit quelques pompes, histoire qu'elle puisse voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'était cette discipline encore inconnue. Leurs visages se rapprochaient, et s'éloignaient à mesure des impulsions du brun. Mikasa en fut troublée, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit apparaitre un sourire en coin apparaitre sur son visage. Et lorsqu'il s'abaissa une dernière fois, il tourna légèrement la tête et lui attrapa le nez avec la pointe des dents et il se releva. _« À toi. Mais au sol. »_

L'asiatique souffla, se leva, et essaya de faire comme Livai. Les premières fois, elle se rétama la gueule sur le sol. Les secondes fois aussi. Au bout de la trentième pompe, cela allait déjà un peu mieux. Le militaire attrapa le bras de la danseuse et la releva rapidement. _« Abdos princesse. 40. »_

Et alors même schéma, il lui fit voir, la gênant encore plus. A croire, qu'il faisait exprès de rapprocher son visage du sien, afin qu'elle soit déconcentrée et rougissante. Elle suivit ses mouvements docilement et timidement. Une fois que cela fut fait, ils descendirent et prirent un petit déjeuner. Le brun n'était pas le meilleur cuisinier du monde, loin de là, mais il maitrisait particulièrement l'art de préparer des tartines et du thé. Ce qu'il fit de façon exemplaire. Mikasa recouvrit son propre pain d'une généreuse couche de confiture aux fruits rouges, et le croqua. L'homme but son thé non sans nonchalance. Lorsqu'il se leva, se fut pour s'engager dans un couloir que la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'emprunter. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Cet étroit et sombre corridor, les emmena vers une porte en bois, dont la vitre n'était qu'un verre recouvert de saleté, protégé par des grilles noires et faites de fer forgé.

Le militaire, toujours dans son impeccable chemise blanche, entreprit de la faire courir, et de lui faire, faire de nombreux exercice. Comme par exemple essayer de contrer un adversaire, en le déstabilisant, ou en lui portant un coup qui serait en réalité une feinte, lui permettant par la suite de pouvoir s'échapper. Ou du moins, de lui donner l'occasion.

La jeune brune avait des gestes relativement précis pour quelqu'un qui n'avait reçu d'aucune part, un entrainement militaire. Elle ne gigotait pas de manière farfelue et disloquée. La rigueur de la danse qu'elle avait pratiquée durant de nombreuses années l'avait fortifiée, la laissant loin des absurdes gesticulations des _« bleus »_ que le Caporal-chef avait l'habitude de voir. En effet, son travail consistait, à s'occuper des recrues formées, mais aussi à améliorer les techniques incertaines de nombreux incapables. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas habituée à travailler de cette manière. Sombre brutalité curieuse. Ils passèrent la journée à effectuer des mouvements à la chaine. Elle suait à grosse goutte, et son souffle devint, au bout d'un moment, erratique. Ses muscles se firent douloureux, et à la fin de la journée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Son seul souhait était de prendre un bain, et de se détendre. Livai, vit sa fatigue, et alors avec un léger sourire, la laissa partir.

**O**

Mikasa était étendue sur le lit, fatiguée de cette longue et dure journée d'entraînement qu'elle avait littéralement dû subir. Alors c'est avec ce pur sentiment de bonheur qu'elle pût enfin se prélasser et s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit. Elle laissa choir ses jambes dans le vide, et glissa ses mains sous l'oreiller moelleux, afin d'y plonger sa tête. Un léger soupir de bien-être s'échappa de sa bouche, juste avant d'être étouffé par le tissu, laissant ainsi un bref "pop" éclater dans l'air comme une bulle de savon. Évidement, elle s'était changée. La jeune danseuse avait troqué la combinaison short/maillot de sport, pour une nuisette blanche. Celle-ci descendait à mi-cuisse, et était d'une simplicité provocante. Sans fioritures, ni dentelle. Sans nœud, ni satin. Rien qu'un peu de coton.

Livai entra dans la chambre, et s'installa sur le lit. Offrant, néanmoins, son dos à sa fiancé, il se tourna de trois-quarts. Sa main vint frôler le dos de la jeune fille, qui frissonna sous ce contact inattendu. Elle se retourna, avec un léger sourire taquin plaqué sur les lèvres, et sans prévenir, l'attira vers elle. Le militaire en fut étonné mais agréablement surpris. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne pût dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Avec pour seul poids sur le torse, une Mikasa victorieuse, qui tenait dans sa main droite... Un verre ? Sa chemise était totalement trempée. En effet, la danseuse avait profité de l'étourdissement du brun afin de se venger de son réveil bien trop matinal à son goût. Elle se releva donc, la position était tout de même un peu gênante. Le caporal-chef soupira, ce putain de coup là ne lui avait jamais été fait en 24 ans d'existence. Et puis, c'est d'un chiant une chemise trempée. Ça colle, c'est froid, et ça devient transparent. C'est donc de cette manière qu'il défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Quel était le souci ? Sa chère future devait bien se douter que l'eau ajoutée à une chemise, qui plus est, blanche, la rend transparente. Bien qu'il se doute que la jeune brune nourrissait des pensées peu catholiques à son égard, la troubler devrait suffire à ce qu'elle ne recommence plus, non ? Après tout, il l'avait prévenu, la pratique à bien meilleur goût que la théorie.

Il continua ainsi, et avec une lenteur désarmante son effeuillage nocturne. Mikasa avala sa salive. Elle ne le voyait que de profil, mais cette vue arrivait à se greffer dans sa rétine avec une facilité choquante. Elle se surprit à le trouver étonnement beau. Chose dont elle ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte avant. Enfin si, lorsqu'elle dansait sur scène et que leurs yeux se rencontraient délicieusement, elle se sentait gênée par son regard. Et elle trouvait cela mignon de sa part. Mais les choses qui s'étaient passés entre eux, l'avait comme qui dirait, aveuglée. Ses joues prirent une jolie et adorable couleur carmin. Livai, était à ses yeux diablement beaux. Et l'énoncé même de cette pensée la mît dans une incroyable stupeur. Elle se tortilla sur le lit, mal a l'aise. Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle ne pût que déglutir. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'elle voyait un garçon... Comme ça... Enfin, voilà quoi... Sans...maillot... Torse...nu. Elle le trouvait plutôt musclé, par ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle se rendit qu'elle l'avait regardé trop longtemps-selon les règles de bienséances- elle détourna les yeux. Le jeune homme remarqua son trouble, mais ne dit rien. A la place, il se contenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre, et de regarder la ville animée par les clameurs crépusculaires. Il porta quelque chose à sa bouche, et une étincelle dorée jaillit dans la nuit. Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui interpela Mikasa. Elle se leva précipitamment et vint frôler son dos du bout des doigts. Un tatouage s'étendait des omoplates au bas du dos, laissant néanmoins un espace d'une quinzaine de centimètres avant le bassin. Deux ailes étaient dessinées en quadrillage. Sur le côté gauche, les sortes de plumes étaient noires et de l'autre côté, blanches. La brune traça lentement les contours, elle remarqua d'ailleurs, que dans la toute dernière plume blanche, les mots _"No regrets"_ apparaissaient dans une fine et discrète écriture.

_"-Pas de regrets..."_ Écrivit-elle sur son dos

Il se retourna vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Une clope était coincée entre ses lèvres. Il l'attrapa simplement et rejeta la fumée dans l'air. Cette action la fit toussoter. Alors il rit, écrasa sa cigarette qui ne devint qu'un vulgaire mégot parmi tant d'autre, et la prit dans ses bras.

Livai avait toujours été relativement petit, et même Mikasa était un peu plus grande que lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de la serrer encore plus. Elle était si fragile. Il nicha sa tête dans ses cheveux et huma son odeur terriblement envoûtante. La sensation était bizarre. Il avait à la fois chaud et froid. Sa peau frissonnait doucement, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Oh non. La danseuse referma finalement ses bras sur son corps et le caporal en profita pour la faire basculer sur le lit.

Elle en fut surprise mais se laissa néanmoins faire. Le garçon lapa légèrement la peau du cou de sa promise et la mordit, ne laissant qu'une marque de dent. Mais ce n'était pas assez alors il aspira sa chair, et se recula pour admirer « son travail ».Un suçon rougeoyant était apparu et cet acte la fit gémir faiblement.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Deux orbes abyssaux se reflétaient l'un dans l'autre, comme pour sceller toutes les promesses passées et à venir, comme pour faire la paix sur les difficultés actuelles. Leurs joues et leurs fronts se touchèrent. Secrètement, ils espéraient que leurs lèvres meurtries par les morsures se rencontrent. Mais, au moment où ce fait saugrenu allait se réaliser, l'onirisme de l'instant fut brisé par un cri d'horreur.

_«-Aaaaaaah ! Des monstres ! Des monstres dehors ! Sans cages ! Vivant ! Des monstres ! »_

_« -Mon dieu qu'ils sont difformes » _hurla quelqu'un

_« -Si je les regarde, je vais devenir aveugle, sourd et muet ! » _beugla un autre

_« -Priez pour votre salut » _chantonna sombrement un prêtre

_« -Crevez ! Ordures ! Vous n'auriez pas du naitre, vous n'êtes que des infamies ! »_

_« -Regardez leur décadence ! MONSTRES » _gueula une femme

Un ballet de clameurs aussi grotesque ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Livai se précipita à la fenêtre, et la ferma violemment. Immédiatement, il dévala les escaliers et vérifia que la porte était bien fermée à double-tour. Il remonta et regarda à travers la vitre.

Une musique répétitive flottait dans l'air. Une fillette avec quatre jambes et deux bras jouait du tambour, tandis qu'un vieil homme particulièrement rachitique soufflait dans une petite trompette étincelante.

_« -Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, mais je sais que cela va être long. »_ écrivit-il sur le petit calepin.

_« -Livai, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« -Foire de monstres, dans la ville. »_

_« -Ce n'est plus très grave. »_

_« -Si. »_

_« -Non, ils ne savent pas que je suis là, et au pire, ils s'en fichent. Les gens viennent les rejoindre de toute façon. »_

_« -Ou bien ils les capturent pour les étudier, et les forcent à faire des numéros. »_

_« -Tu as trop d'imagination » _rit-elle nerveusement.

_« -Depuis quand tu ne t'inquiètes plus de ça ? Quand on s'est rencontrés tu avais l'air plus préoccupée. »_

_« -Je me sens en sécurité, ici. Et puis, tu es tout le temps avec moi. Il ne pourrait rien m'arriver. »_

_« -Je vais devoir partir… »_

_« -Tout le monde part un jour. »_

_« -Ne sois pas si sarcastique. Je suis sérieux. Je pars dans deux jours. »_

_« -Où ? » _écrivit-elle surprise.

_« -Bosser. »_

_« -Et moi ? J'irais où ? »_

_« -Pas avec moi en tout cas. »_

_« -Je veux venir. »_

_« -Je suis un militaire. Tu ne peux pas. »_

_« -Parce que je suis une fille ou parce que je suis sourde ? »_

_« -Des filles rentrent dans l'armée parfois, Mikasa. »_

_« -Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »_

_« -J'irais voir demain. Je pense savoir chez qui tu pourrais aller. Tout en continuant ton entrainement, bien sur. Parce qu' une journée, ce n'est absolument pas suffisant. »_

_« -Je ne veux pas être avec un autre garçon que toi. »_

_« -Comme c'est mignon de ta part. Ca me touche vraiment. » _Il sourit imperceptiblement._ « Si elle peut, elle t'accueillera. J'en suis sure. »_

_« -Une fille ? »_

_« -On verra demain… On passera dans les bas-fonds. »_

_« -C'est dangereux ! »_

_« -Dors. » _nota-il avant de fermer la lumière et de s'allonger.

Mikasa se sentit enfermée dans une immensité qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Finalement, ils allaient devoir partir, et se séparer. Elle était incrédule et craignait le matin qui allait inévitablement arriver avec sa lumière blanche glaciale. Son incrédulité se ressentait dans chacun de ses membres et elle se sentait pantoise. Cela, la fit se recroqueviller dans la couverture, et elle se rendit d'ailleurs compte que la nuit dernière, elle avait malencontreusement pris sa place durant la nuit. Elle se souvint également de l'eau froide qu'il lui avait versée sur le visage. _« Le matelas doit être encore mouillé. »_ pensa-t-elle lorsque cette idée lui traversa l'esprit. Le caporal était tout près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Elle voulait entendre son cœur battre, parce qu'elle savait que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils allaient être aussi proche. Alors, elle se retourna, et se blottit contre son torse. Avant que le soleil écarlate ne s'anime, avant que la lumière du jour n'éclaire le ciel fuligineux.

Le jeune homme la serra lui aussi. L'étreinte n'était pas aussi endiablée qu'auparavant. Les pensées n'étaient plus les mêmes. L'arrivée d'un cirque dans la ville constituait, aussi une désillusion incommensurable pour les deux fiancés. Désormais, les règles avaient changées. Le but du jeu semblait les avoir rattrapés, et ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Mikasa appuya son oreille contre la chair chaude, voulant entendre le cœur de Livai qui battait fiévreusement. Qui battait malgré tout ce qui se passait, suivant le rythme éternel dont la vie était faire. Un Tic-tac incessant. Un cœur qui battait. Oui, elle voulait l'entendre. Tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

**O**

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! (Parce que moi j'ai galéré sa maman la banane à l'écrire x))

**Réponses :**

DaMeYo : Merci c'est vraiment hyper gentil Je rougis devant tout ses compliments . ! Je vais continuer d'écrire avec cette mince frontière entre le cute et l'érotisme, après s'il y'a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que je ne vais pas écrire un lemon à chaque chapitre x) Donc si tu t'attendais à ça, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de te décevoir ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fanfiction !

Scandalous : Oui je la connais ! ) Merciiiiii, je ne trouve pas que j'ai une si belle écriture que ça moi ! Mais bon, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! (Ahaha je vais traiter ce thème dans quelques chapitres ! Mais je ne donnerais pas une réponse précise.) En tout cas, MERCI, d'avoir commenté ça me fait très plaisir.

Fafaa : Bah oui fallait bien que je poste la suite un jour ! Ah bon ? Oh c'est trop cute w

J'ai répondu à toutes les personnes ayant un compte fanfiction (enfin je crois ._.)

**O**

**N'oubliez pas la p'tite review qui va bien (et qui me fait super plaisir !:)**


	7. Chapitre 7: Silent Sorrow

Hello everybody ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier un simple chapitre alors que j'avais dit que je serais plus rapide dans mes posts. J'ai eu des soucis personnels (Deux décès entre autres…) Donc voilà, voilà. Ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, j'avais des idées dans la tête et j'ai écrit des paragraphes un peu séparés. Oui, la cohérence est carrément partie faire des courses x) !

Lorde a accompagné ce chapitre ! Ainsi que Leopoldine d'Ezekiel.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/ Crime/ Angst

Auteur: Laura. Dickens. Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

Bonne lecture!

**O**

**C. H. I. L. D. R. E. N. O. F. M. I. S. F. O. R. T. U. N. E.**

Chapitre 7: Silent Sorrow

**O**

_« Rien n'est plus proche de l'absolu qu'un amour en train de naître. »_

Jean D'Ormesson

**O**

_«__Un cœur qui battait. Oui, elle voulait l'entendre. Tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.__ »_

**O**

Le matin arriva vite, bien que la nuit eut été longue. Des paroles contradictoires s'emmêlant les unes aux autres, tel le serpent autour de la main d'Eve, perturbaient les deux fiancés. L'aube paraissait. Heureuse nouvelle. Quel soulagement. Mais pas tant que cela, en réalité. Parce que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils dormiraient ensembles. La dernière fois que l'air pur de la matinée viendrait les réveiller par la froideur de son souffle, à travers les interstices de la fenêtre que l'on arrive jamais à fermer complètement. Tellement de petites dernières fois craintives et se cachant dans chaque recoin de leur être. Entre leurs lèvres, avec les petits baisers volés. Sur la joue, lors des petites tristesses. Sur le dos, lors des petites caresses rassurantes.

Une magnifique journée s'annonçait. Même le temps semblait célébrer leur éloignement, et le départ de Livai. Quelle putain d'ironie. Pourtant, l'automne pointait le bout de son nez, et d'habitude à cette époque de l'année, la pluie était déjà tombée mainte et mainte fois, les degrés fondaient comme neige au soleil, et la température descendait inexorablement, amenant son lot de malade qui, ne passant pas le terrible hiver qui s'annonçait, demeurerait entassés dans les rues des bas-fonds. Parce que les gens pauvres crèvent plus vite. Parce que c'est la sélection naturelle, vous diront certains. Parce que la vie est tout simplement cruelle. Les arbres commençaient à prendre des teintes flamboyantes. Rouge, orange, jaune. Rouge. La seule et unique couleur qui flottait dans leur tête. Vermeil massacre, dont le souvenir était toujours aussi cuisant. Une saison était déjà passée. Mais les souvenirs restent et demeurent, presque éternels. Le monde semblait les envelopper dans un cauchemar sans fin. Bien sûr, tout cela n'était que mensonge. Evidement.

**O**

De plus en plus souvent, Livai partait le matin. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, et puis il se levait sans un mot et fermait la porte à double tour. Il revenait plusieurs heures plus tard avec un tout petit paquet qui formait une bosse dans la poche gauche de son manteau. Alors, prudemment, Mikasa flânait dans la maison, lors de ses absences. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Le militaire avait nettoyé la table, puis après avoir vaguement noté sur son carnet un _« Je sors. »,_ il s'éloigna comme une ombre, glissant imperceptiblement sur les murs de la maison. Un _« clic »_ se fit entendre lorsqu'il verrouilla la porte. Le _« tic-tac »_ de l'horloge résonnait aux quatre coins de la pièce. Un léger _« pff »_ fit bruisser l'air ambiant, lorsque la jeune fille soupira. Elle se leva et alla dans le salon, ouvrit la grande armoire en bois de noisetier, et sortit une petite boîte. Dans laquelle, une boîte à musique se trouvait. Le mécanisme était apparent, et près de l'encoche de fermeture, se trouvait une danseuse, qui, les bras levés bien haut, tournait, et retournait sur elle-même. Cette étoile était d'une blondeur à faire pâlir les blés eux-mêmes. Elle portait sur le crâne, une sorte de casque argenté, et sa tenue était des plus particulières. Elle avait le haut du corps, vêtu d'une armure, et à partir de ses hanches un jupon blanc vaporeux faisait son apparition. Le plus curieux, était qu'elle n'avait aucun chausson de danse. Un étrange _« Maria CR »_ était inscrit en lettre dorée sur l'écusson dorsal de l'armure. Bien souvent, la danseuse s'arrêtait lorsqu'elle était tournée, et laissait son profil apparent. Mikasa avait découvert cette boîte à musique lorsqu'elle nettoyait le salon, et depuis, dès que Livai n'était pas derrière elle à la surveiller, comme une enfant, elle regardait danser le morceau de bois délicatement sculpté. Le son provenait de dents métalliques, montées les unes à la suite des autres. Lorsque le cylindre, grandement inspiré des mécanismes d'horlogerie tournait, les notes s'évaporaient dans l'atmosphère. Elle aurait pu être éphémère si une autre note ne la précédait pas. Ainsi, une musique régulière et douce se produisait dans une boite pas plus grande qu'un petit panier d'enfant.

Alors, elle poussa les meubles, et, sur une musique qu'elle ne pouvait entendre, elle se mit à valser seule, consciencieusement. Là, elle faisait une arabesque gracieuse. Ici, une pirouette aérienne, et en saut de biche, elle atterrissait sur un pied, qu'elle venait chasser avec l'autre resté en l'air. Sa tête allait de gauche à droite, comme si elle eut été une bille de verre glissant sur un sol incroyablement plat. Son bras s'étendait, suivant le mouvement de sa jambe. Ses doigts accompagnaient le mouvement, tandis que son corps faisait volte-face. Ses mains placées sur ses propres hanches, croisant les coudes, délassant les genoux, et faisait des mouvements inextricables, pourtant empli d'une beauté gracieuse. Pourtant, bien qu'elle connaisse les pas par cœur, elle trébucha, se trouvant face au caporal, qui la regardait d'un regard dur. Il l'a fit tourner sur elle-même afin qu'il puisse passer, et une fois que cela fut fait il ferma d'un claquement sec, la boîte qui de ce fait se tut immédiatement. Elle le regarda surprise : _« Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Etait-il en colère ? »_ Elle ne le savait pas, et curieusement, elle se dit que désormais, elle ne le saurait jamais. Il attrapa le carnet posé sur la chaise.

_« -On va dans les bas-fonds, habille toi. » _

_« -Tellement de gentillesse et de politesse. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Il y'a pas si longtemps c'était des mots d'excuses et une demande en mariage que je recevais. »_

_« -ça te manques ? Tu veux un câlin ? »_

_« -Moque-toi de moi. Bientôt, on ne se verra plus jamais. » _Bouda la jeune fille

Livai fronça les sourcils.

_« -Parce que tu crois, que j'vais te placer et te laisser là ? Tu te trompes lourdement. Je vais te placer et quand j'aurais finit mon travail, je reviendrais te chercher, et je t'épouserais. De toute façon, tu as dit oui. Je ne vois aucun problème. Tout cela est temporaire. »_

Elle ne sut que répondre. Sa démarche l'avait clairement surprise et elle aurait presque pu voir, les joues de son fiancé rougir. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de souligner.

_« -Tu as rougis. »_

_« -Non. »_

_« -Si. »_

_« -Non, vas t'habiller. »_

_« -Si. »_

_« -Mikasa ? »_

_« -Livai ? »_

_« - Sérieux, bouge-toi le cul. »_

Un rire fluet s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle acquiesça et partit, enfin, s'habiller.

**O**

Mikasa était vêtue d'une robe relativement simple, et rien que le fait de sortir dans une pareille tenue, lui fit froncer les sourcils. La robe rose pâle, et délavée, ne comportait aucune fioriture. Elle descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, et ses bras menus étaient couverts. Le militaire portait une chemise, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Bientôt, le paysage changea, et il lui tendit une cape marron afin de couvrir son visage.

_« -Bienvenu dans les bas-fonds… » _Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Les bas-fonds sont découpés en deux parties bien distinctes. D'abord la ville visible, remplie de mendiants, de prostituées, de malfrats, et même parfois de cadavres. Généralement desséchés, laissés à l'abandon et maladroitement dissimulés par des linges tout aussi sales ou bien derrière des tonneaux de vin qui autrefois avait dû être vidés par ce genre de buveur invétéré dont le visage rougi par l'alcool et l'œil vitreux d'insomnie vous fixe sans pouvoir se détacher de vous. Parfois, un coup de feu se faisait entendre. Une bagarre commençait généralement après cela. Les gens tentaient de rentrer chez eux, en bousculant d'autres, touchant par mégarde ceux qui se pensaient divin et dont les gros bras réglait tout à coup de poings, de pieds et de couteaux. Si vite arrivé. Quelques-uns étaient partagés. Et si cela n'était qu'une distraction ayant pour but de brouiller les pistes lorsque les autorités arrivaient, permettant ainsi aux gros bonnets de se cacher et à quelques bouches inutiles à nourrir d'être tuées ? Où s'enfuyaient-ils ? Là, où le crime atteint son paroxysme. La ville souterraine. Un enchevêtrement de galeries, de tunnels, de cryptes, mais surtout renfermant les catacombes qui n'en portent d'ailleurs que le nom. Les corps ayant été soit dépouillés, soit réutilisés à des fins plus ou moins macabres. C'est également là que ce font les principaux trafics, et le marché noir fait de plus en plus d'adeptes parmi les sectes de la haute ville. Car ce n'est pas dans une boutique raffinée faite de dentelle et de soie que l'on trouve des pattes d'animaux censés porter bonheur, ou des os humains appartenant à je ne sais quel personnalité reconnue. La différence entre les deux n'était pas particulièrement grandiose. Les deux lieux se ressemblant tellement. Mais on préférait néanmoins habiter où le soleil se lève et se couche chaque journée. Les astres ont quelque chose de rassurant, et ce qu'importe la classe sociale à laquelle on appartient.

Néanmoins la misère qui régnait dans les bas-fonds semblait littéralement consumer, chaque maison, chaque mur, chaque brique, chaque tuile, chaque pavé, qui posés d'une manière totalement aléatoire sur le sol donnait une impression de fouillis. Comme ce genre de jeu de bois dont les enfants s'amusaient parfois à les assembler de cette même façon désorganisée. La seule différence était peut-être que seuls les riches avaient la possibilité de jouer. Et les riches n'habitaient pas ici. Cherchez l'erreur. Les enfants étaient en haillons, et portaient sur leur dos, courbé par l'effort des sacs en toile de jutes noirs, des paniers remplis de foin sec et verdâtres, des galets gris lourds et poreux. Quelques fois, l'eau s'accumulait dans la rigole lors des fortes pluies, transformant les rues en pistes boueuses dans lesquelles les gamins déchaussés se vautraient en riant. Puis, l'appel du travail revenait plus intensément, alors portant les lourds bagages, ils tentaient désespérément de ne pas tomber, cette pensée devenait leur principal défi. Car si la marchandise se retrouvait abimée, ils savaient que la ceinture, le fouet ou le martinet lui serait intact et laisserait, à coups sûr, leur échine sanglante et rougissait, rendant leur labeur encore plus compliqué. Les hommes, eux trainait, ou plutôt erraient dans les bars, tels des fantômes sans vie, ils se battaient mal, prenaient des coups et s'étaient mariés devant une chope de bière, avec une fille rondouillette et aussi éméchée qu'eux. Il faut toujours avoir une bonne amie d'enfance. Ils titubaient joyeusement sur la chaussée poussiéreuse, évitant les réverbères tant bien que mal. Au détour d'une petite ruelle, il n'était pas rare de trouver une fille de joie, évidemment peu vêtue et dont l'œil hagard cherchait désespérément un client. Elle le jaugeait de haut en bas, espérant attraper et séduire un homme de la haute ville. Riche et généralement marié, en manque de compagnie et prêt à débourser beaucoup pour un peu de chaleur humaine.

Lorsque Livai entra dans le quartier des prostituées, certaines levèrent la tête vers lui. Essayant tant bien que mal de le dévisager, malgré la cape qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Une d'entre elle, se précipita vers lui, et colla, sans ménagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le caporal la repoussa vivement, alors que celle-ci lui faisait des yeux enjôleurs.

_« -Voyons, cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu. Ce n'est pas derrière un bout de tissu que je ne te reconnaitrais pas. Quel bon vent, t'amène ? »_

_« -Ce n'est pas le moment. Rien ne m'amène. Laisse-moi passer.»_

De nombreuses jeunes catins s'étaient approchées de la scène, curieuses. Une jeune fille avec des cheveux d'ébènes déclama, d'un ton sarcastique : _« Regardez-le, celui qui a quitté cette vie de merde, créant la mort de sa chienne de mère. »_

_« -Ne parle pas de ma mère. Et pour une fois, ferme ta gueule. »_ Dit-il d'un ton froid.

La prostituée belliqueuse continua, s'avançant vers lui : _«-Et tu nous amènes quelque chose au moins ? Oh, peut-être une nouvelle amie ? »_

Avec une extrême rapidité, elle attrapa Mikasa, et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge, celui-ci n'était pas plus grand que la longueur d'un doigt, et pouvait, habilement être dissimulé dans la manchette d'une robe ou dans le revers d'une botte. Mais sa petite taille, pouvait très bien causer la mort. Elle promena le tranchant sur le contour de son visage, et coupa l'asiatique au niveau de la joue.

En ce moment même, la danseuse était comme une poupée de marbre. Découpée précisément et avec une finesse digne d'un orfèvre. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître, immuable. Et ces humeurs qui pourraient la perturber, et cette situation qui pourrait la faire s'effondrer, la rendait imperceptiblement forte. Le sang qui coulait sur sa joue était semblable à un flot de rubis. Elle leva le poing, et malgré le peu d'entrainement qu'elle avait reçu, frappa de toutes ces forces sur le visage de la prostituée, en profitant, pour au passage lui jeter un regard noir. Livai s'interposa lorsque le couteau tomba, et la prostituée qui s'appelait Sian, tourna sur elle-même, crachant les mots suivants : _« Je vous hais, tous, autant que vous êtes. Vous me parlez mais je n'entends rien. Parce que je m'en fous. Mon départ c'est maintenant, et vous pouvez hurler mon nom comme bon vous semble. Je m'en moque. Regardez les étoiles que vous ne voyez pas, pensez, rêvez, crevez. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Mon dos frissonne, lorsque j'entends les cris des autres putains, déchirant la nuit. Tous ces bruits obscènes mêlés aux gémissements malsains qui courent les rues. Ce n'est qu'une douce, et à la fois si terrible rumeur qui vous tue à petit feu. Vous privant de votre raison d'être qui doit être réprimée et ne pas être. C'est là, que ce trouve l'ironie. Les couleurs disparaissent avec le soleil qui se couche, et avec ça mon salaud d'espoir aussi. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie de misère. Si l'on appelle cela une vie. Je veux aller en haut, moi. Je veux sortir de l'ombre. Pourquoi pas chanteuse, ou danseuse ou peut-être comédienne. Je veux rêver moi aussi, mais pas de la même manière que vous ! Je ne veux plus imaginer ces douces étoiles qui illuminent le ciel, je veux les voir, les toucher et les sentir sur ma peau d'opale. Ce sont mes propres remords dont je me nourris. Je veux voir où la vie nous mène. » _

_« -El' vie n'est pas faite d'or et d'argent. »_ souffla la mère Maquerelle, également appelée la Matrone, apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte _« mais d'larmes, d'sueur et d'sang. Tu crois pt 'être qu'une pauvre catin comme toi réussira à attirer dans ses filet un haut dignitaire d'la haut' ville, t'trompes ma p'tite. Elle est là, ta vie. T'es comme toute les autres, t'es condamnée. C'pas dur, t'qu'à ouvrir les cuisses, et… »_

_« -Mais j'en ai assez ! Je suis épuisée, à bout de force, je veux partir, je… Vous savez quoi ! Je préfère mourir ! » _Hurla-t-elle alors que sur sa joue apparaissait un bleu noirâtre causé par le coup de poing.

_« -Si t'veux mourir, t'commences bien, amochée comme t'es on va avoir d'mal à t'vendre, ma p'tite. »_

Et la dispute entre la prostituée et la Matrone continua. Livai regarder d'un œil impassible la scène, et Mikasa ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Elle observait la situation, toujours en retrait sur les autres. Elle avait cette habitude si caractéristique de s'éloigner lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, comme si un détail apparemment invisible aux yeux des autres, allait se révéler par cette quelconque distance. Le militaire, l'entraina, quittant ce quartier de malheur, afin de passer par un chemin de traverse. Il se pencha sur elle, et le repoussa, les sourcils froncés, en colère.

_« -Elle t'a embrassé ! »_ signa-t-elle, laissant le jeune homme ébahi. Il se reprit et sortit un minuscule carnet de sa poche. Encore un carnet.

_« -Elle t'a embrassé ! »_ écrivit-elle, _« et vous aviez l'air proche, et c'est une prostituée. Ne me mens pas. Explique-moi, bon sang. Qu'est ce qu'on fait là, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » _Désormais, c'était tout cette indifférence, tous les secrets et toute cette rage qui ressortait. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur le torse du militaire. Il attrapa ses mains et les lui bloqua, la forçant à le regarder.

_«-Stop. Stop. Stop. Calme-toi, et tais-toi. »_

_« -Je suis muette. »_

_« -Chut, quand même. » _

Le reste se fit rapidement, et elle resta calme, lorsqu'il alla dans une boutique sombre chercher quelque chose d'important dont elle ne savait pas le nom. Elle resta calme lorsqu'ils sortirent des bas-fonds. Elle resta calme lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Et elle attendit patiemment et calmement qu'il s'explique.

_« -J'en ai putain de marre, de faire des lettres pour expliquer mes conneries. C'est d'autant plus chiant que je ne peux pas te gueuler dessus. Ça ne sert à rien. Bref. Oui, elle m'a embrassé. Comment veux-tu que je mente sur un truc que t'as vu de tes propres yeux, sérieux. J'ai eu une vie avant, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer pour tout et tant pis, si tu boudes. Si j'ai tenu à ce que tu m'accompagnes c'était pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il fallait que tu sortes et que tu découvres un peu le monde qui t'entoures. C'est chose faite. Ensuite, ce serait compliqué de te dire où tu vas aller, parce que tu ne me croirais pas. »_

La jeune femme lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Un dont les mots transparaissait dans ses iris : _«Dis-moi. »_

_«-Les circonstances sont compliquées, mais te souviens-tu du couronnement d'il y'a, maintenant, trois ans ? »_

_«- Bien sur ! Le roi a été renversé, et la grande Historia Reiss a pris sa place. C'était une villageoise, qui lassée des injustices de la ville a mené une révolte, et a pris le pouvoir. Son histoire est célèbre ! »_

_« -Version officielle. »_

_« -Comment ? »_

_« -C'est la version officielle. Historia était la vrai souveraine du royaume, et c'est l'armée qui l'a aidée à monter sur le trône. C'était tout simplement une tactique gouvernementale. Connais-tu le Bataillon d'Exploration ? »_

La danseuse ne savait plus quoi écrire, et regardait le militaire avec des yeux écarquillés. Il soupira.

_« - Le Bataillon d'Exploration fait partie d'un des trois corps de l'Armée Humaine. Il existe la Garnison, ils protègent la ville et la population. Ils se mouillent pas trop, c'est ça l'avantage. La garde royale, alias les toutous des personnalités importantes. Royale est un peu un terme abusif. Et enfin, le Bataillon d'Exploration. Enquêtes, recherches, et expédition. Historia en faisait partie. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, étant donné que je suis Caporal, elle était sous mes ordres. C'est mon escouade qui l'a accompagné principalement. Quelques lettres plus tard, et quelques années passées, c'est moi qui ai besoin de son aide. Quelle ironie. Donc, voilà, chérie, je t'annonce avec un grand honneur que c'est la reine qui va te garder pendant quelque temps. Heureuse ? »_

_« -Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… »_ Griffonna Mikasa, néanmoins perturbée par le ton sarcastique qu'il employait. Décidément, elle restait toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_« -Sort une belle robe princesse, et repose toi bien. Les jours vont devenir chiants sans moi. »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et monta à l'étage. La nuit était déjà tombée, sans qu'elle n'ait pu le voir. Cette nuit-là, Livai ne monta pas. Une odeur de cigarette, une de ses odeurs âcre, et horrible dont la senteur ne voulait pas partir, emplissait la maison, et la brune se dit juste avant de s'endormir : _« Il va quand même me manquer…Je commençais à l'aimer…un peu… » _

**O**

Lorsque la danseuse descendit le matin, elle trouva le brun endormit, entouré de papiers. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et un cendrier était rempli sur la table. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dormir. D'habitude, soit il était déjà debout, soit il était réveillé et la regardait. Donnant lieu à des situations plus ou moins gênantes. Mikasa se demanda maintes et maintes fois si elle ne paraissait pas trop bizarre lorsqu'elle s'assoupissait. Et puis n'est-ce pas bizarre de se demander si on est bizarre lorsque l'on dort ? Cela veut-il dire qu'on est inquiet de ce que l'autre pense de nous ? Et d'abord pourquoi serait-on inquiet de ce qu'on peut penser de nous ? Tout ça pour dire et pour affirmer cette pensée _: « Est qu'il l'a trouvait jolie ? »_ S'il l'avait demandé en mariage, il la trouvait jolie, non ? Un minimum quand même. Les questions s'enchainaient à présent dans sa tête et elle rougit. Recentrons-nous sur le sujet. Livai dormait. Et sa chemise était un peu entr'ouverte, de ce fait, elle repensa à la fois, où il était torse nu, et elle rougit encore plus. Il était quand même mignon. En tout cas, quand il dormait, il était mignon. Son visage était décrispé, et il semblait apaisé. Sa peau avait l'air douce aussi. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle appuya sur sa joue, il fronça les sourcils. Elle sourit, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour le regarder de plus près, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, prononçant distinctement : _« -On dirait que tes yeux me violent littéralement Mikasa. » _Elle recula immédiatement, manquant de peu de trébucher. Ses pieds de chaises s'emmêlant avec ses propres pieds. Ou plutôt le contraire. Le brun la rattrapa, et elle monta rapidement dans la chambre, afin qu'il ne remarque son visage qui virait au rouge pivoine.

**O**

Lorsqu'elle sortit, quelques heures plus tard, elle était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle. Ses épaules étaient dénudées, et un décolleté bateau était monté sur un corset lacé. Les manches se finissaient juste après le coude, et des jabots transparents enroulaient son bras fin et délicat. A la taille, un jupon léger, recouvert d'une dentelle soignée, s'étendait jusqu'à la cheville. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de petits talons, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient tout autour d'elle. Autour de son crâne, deux tresses étaient reliées par un ruban de soie, également rose. Le tout lui donnait une allure de princesse, et seule la coupure sur sa joue dénotait. Le militaire, la regarda descendre les escaliers, en essayant tant bien que mal, de contenir son émotion.

_« -Tu es magnifique. »_ murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

_« -Finalement, il me trouve jolie. »_ pensa-t-elle.

**O**

Ils traversèrent les dédales de rues et purent ainsi remarquer la différence avec les bas-fonds. En effet, les rues, étaient non seulement propres mais aussi pleines de vie, et les enfants jouaient dehors sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents, qui discutaient joyeusement avec leurs voisins. Si seulement ils savaient ce qu'il se passait plus loin. Beaucoup le savait, mais la vérité est si facile à ignorer. On préfère toujours flatter ses mœurs intérieures plutôt que de voir la véritable détresse du monde. Les humains le font avec une facilité déconcertante. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au palais. Une fois encore, le paysage changea brusquement. Tout, absolument tout, semblait être fait d'or et de diamants. Les maisons étaient richement décorées, le sol était impeccablement propre, les pavés d'une symétrie parfaite couvaient des centaines de mètres. De loin, on pouvait déjà voir, la somptueuse demeure de la reine, soulignée par les rayons du soleil, qui était bien haut. Dans le hall, la garde royale s'affairait de-ci, de-là, à calmer les cris de gens venus pour réclamer une audience à la reine. Mais celle-ci était débordée. Bien sûr, elle avait fait de nombreuses réformes et malgré son jeune âge, son attitude se montrait exemplaire, mais le temps passait si vite.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la garde royale, ainsi que quelque membres de la Garnison les dévisagèrent. Sûrement à cause de la cape verte qui flottait au vent. Les ailes de la liberté, y étaient représentées, semblables au tatouage que Livai avait dans le dos.

_« -Tu aurais pu attendre avant de mettre ton uniforme du Bataillon d'Exploration, on se fait remarquer, un peu…. »_

Il haussa les épaules. Le temps défila, et bientôt la luminosité baissa. Le jeune homme s'étirait, se levait, faisait les cent pas, impatient. Il prit le carnet, et écrivit : _« -Je vais devoir y aller. Elle va arriver dans pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je dois vraiment partir. »_

Il lui donna une clé.

_« -La clé d'où j'habite, tu la prêteras à Historia, ils iront chez nous afin de prendre tes affaires. Quand tu récupéreras cette clé, détruit la. D'accord ? »_

Elle acquiesça.

_« -Et prends soin de toi, et.. »_

Elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.  
Alors délicatement, Livai se pencha sur Mikasa et captura ses lèvres. La jeune fille se laissa faire. La sensation de leurs lèvres se mouvant l'une contre l'autre, lui parut étrange au premier abord. C'était bien la première qu'elle embrassait, ou plutôt se faisait embrasser par quelqu'un de cette manière. C'était à la fois doux et passionné. Brutal et tendre. Et elle se surprit elle-même à penser que c'était finalement très agréable. Elle aimait que Livai pose ses mains sur ses hanches, lui faisait sentir à la fois qu'elle était sienne, tout en exerçant une pression douce afin de ne pas la briser. Lentement, et à contrecœur, il se détacha d'elle. Prenant bien soin, de déposer, une nouvelle fois, quelques légers baisers sur ses lèvres. Il parsema son cou, remonta sur ses lèvres, et la regarda dans les yeux. Il se mordait la lèvre, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, et sa respiration était irrégulière.

_« -Attends-moi, s'il te plait. »_ murmura-il

Ses lèvres formèrent des syllabes, bien qu'aucun sons ne sortit de sa bouche: _« Livai, je.. »_

Il attendit, une lueur d'espérance apparut dans son regard.

_« -Je… »_

Il soupira, ébouriffa ses cheveux et embrassa tendrement son front.

_« -A bientôt…Mikasa »_

Un souffle nouveau s'abattit violement, faisant claquer la porte d'entrée, dans son sillon. Mikasa frôla ses lèvres, et soupira. _« Pas fichue, de dire quatre maudites lettres. »_

Peu de temps après, une femme fluette, jeune et blonde arriva. Elle lui tendit la main, et l'entraina dans ses appartements.

Elle signa rapidement, ce qui surprit Mikasa, qui avait perdu cette habitude, alors qu'autrefois elle lui était familière.

_« -Bienvenue Mikasa, je m'appelle Historia Reiss. »_

**O**

Un chapitre de fini UwU ! Ils se sont embrassés ALLELUIA ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait de la merde ._.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Guest : Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :3 ! Oui, enfin pas des « monstres » comme ceux de nos cauchemars, mais des personnes plutôt atteintes de difformités. Mais je développerais cet aspect dans les chapitres à venir )

Olaya-chan : Déjà, encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review sur chacun de mes chapitres ! Je suis une banane sauvage et sadique . MOUHAHA ! Merciii

Guest : L'armée ? Aha tu verras dans les chapitres à venir Merci d'avoir commenté !

**N'oubliez pas la petite review qui va bien ! Ou les tomates bien mûres c'est au choix !**


End file.
